Fading Life
by nightnight
Summary: Buttercup family knows her behavior has gone out of control, Getting into fights Cussing at teachers and students and fighting her own family, But little do they know she's deeply in trouble. Please R&R  -Hiatus-
1. Unlieable truth

I don't own anything if I did I would be rich! Please be nice this is my first ppg story. I truly don't feel like this story is any good! So please R&R

Chapter 1: Unlieable truth.

"Given Buttercup's clinical depression, suicidal ideations, and violent actions , We have to be realistic about her needs. She requires treatment by the best professions we have to offer. My recommendation is that we act immediately.".

Professor, breathing has come to a complete stop.

" I insure you Dr. Delenta that she has no problems sh-"

"Mr. Utonium she has problems that no thirteen year old should have if I may? has she ever caused harm to you or her sisters?"

Professor sat there for a few minutes taking in silent shaky breathes.

"Prof-""Yes, she has, Dr. Delenta if we agree on this what exactly are you inquiring."

"That Buttercup needs complete psychiatric assessment."

"Do you mean?"

"Landville."

That name sent the Professor's heart to a the Professor left the office with the papers form Buttercups' doctor. His cell phone ringed he checked the caller ID. It was a call from the girls' school

"Hello?"

"Is this Professor Utonium?"

"Yes how can I help you?"

"We're sorry to bother you we have Ms. Buttercup here for fighting and we would like for you to come here to discuss her behavior." Professor took a deep breathe.

" Sure I'm on my way." And with that he was on his way to Townsville middle school.

_

"Good Morning Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm Professor Utonium"

"ah Yes you're here for Ms. Utonium"

"Yes"

"One moment please. " The Administration had picked up the phone and pressed a button

"Yes he's here send him in?…..Okay…. She's ready for you Professor."

"Thank you"

I opened the door to see Ms. Keane, and Buttercup with a scowl planted across her face.

"Hello John"

"Hello Ms. Keane"

"Please call me Sandra"(Sorry I don't know her first name -.-')

Buttercup made a nasty little sigh

We bother ignored her.

"Please take a seat" she said standing she was wearing a white blouse with a black pencil skirt with black flats. I took a seat and she sat on the edge of her desk.

"I'm sorry to call your up here you must have been busy?"

"No no I was just taking care of a little business it's fine but enough about me, why are we here?"

"Well Ms. Buttercup got into another fight with a kid because he called her-"

"He deserve it he was asking for it!" Buttercup said folding her arms

"Anywa-"

"If I may what exactly did he call her?"

"Umm.. let's see I'd rather let you read the referral. "

She handed me the referral.

_Buttercup Utonium ._

_Got into a fight with another student because he called her a 'ButterB*tch'_

_She called out every word to him from little F*cker to D*ckhead._

I let a sigh. "Buttercup why?"

"Professor he's been picking on me every since school started why the fuck would I file a report when I can kick his ass just a easy without breaking a sweat."

"That's not the point Buttercup Ju- We'll talk about this when we get home"

"WHAT?"

"Buttercup do as your told, your already in enough trouble."

"Fine." She gets up and walks out the door

"She's suspended for 10 days"

"Thank you Miss- umm thank you Sandra"

"No problem just watching out for my students see you next week"

I gave her a questioned look.

"Parent/teacher meeting."

"Oh well see you then Sandra." She waved goodbye. I walked out only to see Buttercup standing by the entrance school door she was wearing a green shirt that had white writing that said 'DON'T MESS ME BIATCH'. with black skinny jeans and white vans with her black Jan sport bookbag.

We walked to my 2011 white Honda Insight. I unlocked it and Buttercup hopped into the passenger seat while I sat into the drivers seat. The first five minutes into the drive where silent until I broke the silence.

"Buttercup why can't you just behave" She opened her left eye looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Why do you and the rest of this damn town try to change me"

"No one trying to change you, we just want you to be happy"

"Doesn't seem like it, no one care about me."

"Buttercu-."

"BullShit! no one care if you did IF anyone did no one would bother me or ask me why am I not like my sisters you guys want me just to be as perfect as them."

"No one trying-"

"Professor just stop you know it from the DAMN beginning as well as I do. Blossom got her name for being straight forward and opening and Bubbles got hers for being go bubbly and me, What does Buttercup mean oh yeah 'it also starts with a B.' Couldn't think of anything else huh?."

"Buttercup that's not the point."

"Are you sure Professor No one seems to notice Buttercup she's just the sidelines the tomboy with an attitude. I'm tired of this FUCKING town and it's shit!"

We sat it Silence all the way back home she refused to look at me she kept staring out the window. We arrived home and Buttercup flew to the door I sat in the car for about five minutes then finally got out locked the car and went to the lab. Not bothering to say anything she knew the drill grounded for two weeks no phone or friends over.

I sat in my office and looked at the clock I had three more hours till the girls got home I opened my briefcase and took out the referral to Landville psychiatric hospital. I filled out the papers.

'_Will this be a new life for Buttercup'_

__  
>Okay this is my 1st<em>_ story since four years and I had this one for a while just didn't have the guts to post it I don't expect many reviews so yeah….. I'll update soon._


	2. Plans Ruined?

Thanks for the reviews... And **bebeba **I totally agree with you, rrb will make their presence known later in the story, I don't know if I should add some romance in it, if you would like that let me know! =D,..I would have updated earlier but my sister birthday got in the way on July of fourth... And yeah so anyway. ON WITH THE STORY I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: plans ruined?<br>Bubbles P.O.V  
>"Hey Blossom where's Buttercup she didn't meet me by my locker?" I walked up to her she was wearing a plaid pink and grey skirt with a pink tank top her hair stopped hit under her butt and was in a high ponytail.<p>

Blossom sighed "Bubbles she got suspended remember?"

"WHAT? NO she can't she was supposed to help me with my project today we were staying after school without her what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Bubbles. But right now isn't the best time, I have to go to the library. I'll see you in a hour."I sighed _'What am I going to do now? I can't change my project, oh Buttercup why?_'

I started walking towards the school doors. It looks like it just rained. I started to walk home.

'_This is great!…. Buttercup gets suspended so I… I mean we can't finish our project for Mr. Joyce, Practice was canceled, and Blossom left me to walk by my self could it get worse!'_

Just as soon as I thought that a car had passed by splashing water on me messing up my hair and baby blue sundress and baby whale Pushie backpack. My eyes got teary.

"Don't be a baby Bubbles! Damn is that all you can do…..Cry?"

I turned around to see Buttercup.

"Where?…. How?….When?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Buttercup! I thought you got suspended?"

"I did."

"But you always get grounded when you get suspended or in trouble. What are you doing here?"

"What… Can't I walk with my little sister, And so what I got suspended has it stop me from doing anything before?"

"No."

"Okay.. And if you're wondering I came because professor pissed me off and I knew you were going to be alone so I decided to come and walk with you."

"What if Blossom sees you?"

"Let the Bitch see me."

"Buttercup! That's not nice"

"Ugh fine let Blossom see me I don't care."

"Okay, Hey Buttercup you want some ice cream?"

"Hell yeah! I haven't had anything since fourth period!"

"You didn't eat lunch?"

"Nope I was stuck in that old hag Keane's office waiting on Professor."

We started walking down town till we came up on 'Vector Ice Cream Shop'. It had the best ice cream in the whole town, We walked in.

"Can I have one Splish Splash and one Snickers n` Carmel, Please?" Buttercup smirked at me which is a good thing she barely smiles her smirks are considered her smiles to her, it didn't take us long to use to them.

"That will be 8.95" The cashier said I took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to her. She gave me back my change while Buttercup took the ice cream to table and I followed.

"Thanks Bubbles!" She said taking in a big bit.

"Your wel-"

"Well Well Look it's ButterSkank!"

* * *

><p>Well hope you enjoyed chapter two.. See you Next Time.<p> 


	3. Breaking Point Almost

Thanks again for what you guys do! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPPY! XD, anyway before I fill this page with saying how happy you guys make me! THANKS **xxxtrickstergirlxxx, **and **ApplesareNice **and **ButtercupXButchForever **and **freedom butterfly** and **Bebeba, **and **BC-luver123 **and **Snakefreak **for add my story to your favorites and subscribing! And Also **Bebeba** thanks for the idea for these chapter I was truly stuck. And I own Pearl and Ruby Moneymaker. I couldn't think of anyone else sorry.

**Power Girl: **I guess we will see.

On with the story I own nothing once again (-.-].

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Breaking Point... Almost<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

'_Uh oh'_

Buttercup gave a low chuckle.. This isn't going to end well.

Unknown P.O.V

'_She's chuckling why the FUCK is she chuckling, ugh this gay bitch.'_

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you have no idea what trouble you're causing" Buttercup said with her hair covering her eyes.

"Trouble? HA I'm causing trouble Bitch please, the only trouble that being caused was your lesbian ass being created!" My Rich friends Pearl and Diamond, behind me laughing

"Buttercup you want to go to the park?" Bubbles asked Ugh! This preppy crybaby needs to shut up.

"Shut up Crybaby! Your lesbian sister isn't going anywhere not until I've crushed her completely!" I was Furious. Why won't this bitch crack, she's sitting here maybe it's time to take it up a notch.

"Hey Freak!" I picked up her ice cream and drop it inside her tank top.

"Oops."

Buttercup P.O.V

"You bitch! Why the fuck would you do that!" '_This hoe is asking for it know'_

"To make you look like the fool you really are!" She said as she dropped the cup that the ice cream was in.

I stood up this Bitch was asking for it at the beginning now she's going to get it.

I threw a punch but bubbles got in front of it taking it for her. She flew back into another table on the other side of the shop. Everyone was looking.

"WHAT THE HELL BUBBLES?"

"I had...To...Stop...You…." she said hold her face down I couldn't see how bad it was. I ran up to her and lifted her face she had a deep cut and her check was swollen.

"Bubbles I'm sor-"

"It's okay it doesn't even hurt anymore" She said looking up smiling

"Ugh if your done with you little gay fest. I-"

I stood up. But bubbles stopped me, and gave me that look

"What?"

"Don't your already in enough trouble?"

"But" she pulled me out the store while Princess was insulting me again just wait till I come back to school bitch I'll show you

"What the fuck? Bubbles you seen how she treated me why did you-"

"Because Buttercup if you get into anymore trouble I just have a feeling you'll get yourself into something you can't get out"

"Why do you think that?"

"Buttercup you've gone overboard-"

"You're just like the fucking rest of them!"

Bubbles P.O.V

_She doesn't believe me_

"Buttercup no! I'm just scared that I might never see you again I just have this really bad feeling about you going to far"

"Why would you think that? You see how the bitch treats me I get no fucking respect after ten years of saving her and this damn town. Everyone thinks I'm a fucking delinquent, everyone knows me a sister to the oh so adorable Bubbles and the smart ass known as Blossom, OUR sister doesn't even treat me like I'm her sister, Professor no different, I'm so sick of this crap." She said as she was trying to get the ice cream and candy out her shirt.

'_I never knew Buttercup felt this way'_

"Maybe it's time for a difference. To show that your not that Buttercup everyone that knows or thinks about?"

"Why should I change for someone else just to make them happy, I' am who I' am."

"Maybe changing to make them happy will make you happy? You never know until you try it."

"Uh, I guess I could try once but Bubbles I'll need your help"

I smiled "Buttercup I won't let you down!" I said as we started walking

"So this means you'll wear a skirt?"

"Fuck no!"

"Come on please?"

"No"

"Can you say anything else then no."

"Nope, not uh, bitch no, uhhhh no, no way"

Bubbles just laughed as Buttercup came up with many ways to say no the whole way home

Blossom P.O.V

"Okay Mitch do you get this now?" _'This kid is dumber than rocks I swear'_

"Uh?"

"Okay let's try this again. True or False? Is an ounce heavier than a pound?"

"False"

"Correct! See isn't math easy?"

"I guess" He said shrugging

"Same Time tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I have violin lessons to teach how about Saturday?"

"The test is in two days"

"I'll find someone to tutor you, how about Elmer?"

"That loser! No fu- freakin' way"

"Hey, he's the only one I know that can teach you"

"He won't teach me after what I did today"

"What did you do?"

"Flushed his glasses down the school toilet then had Lloyd and Floyd beat him up it was pretty funny"

"That's not funny poor Elmer"

"What about Buttercup?"

"She can't help let alone I don't think she's smart e-"

"She passed the test last week and she doesn't study"

"She never does homework!"

"Doesn't mean she isn't smart enough"

"I- I'll ask her but I don't think she'll agree but she grounded she'll half to tutor you through the phone she's grounded"

"Oh yeah you should have been there Buttercup owned his ass!" he laughed and the librarian looked at us

"Mitch! Please be quiet and it's not funny Buttercup's behavior has gotten her in so much trouble."

"Whatever, just ask if she can tutor me if she can't I don't care math is for losers anyway" he said as he grabbed his bag and skateboard and walked at the library.

'_I will never understand these so called 'Skaters' why do they even bother coming to school to get a well needed education?'_

I picked up my books and put them in my bag, walking home.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Okay Buttercup we're going to start on your hair"

Her hair is shoulder length and messy she doesn't care too much about her hair I don't know why I love mine. I started to comb her hair and my comb broke. That was my favorite

"Ow! Blue"

"Why you don't comb your hair? My comb broke!"

"Cause' I never cared too"

"We have a lot of work to do" I said trying to pry my broken comb out of her hair

"Blue! That shit hurts!" She said grabbing her head

"I'm trying to get my comb back!"

She yanked it out. And I knew that had to hurt because she had the crunched up face

"Let's wash your hair first" I took her to the bathroom and started washing her hair

"Okay. Now blow drying" I signed. Buttercup is stubborn she refused to wash her hair with my lovely kiwi and strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

"Hurry up! I don't like this"

"Beauty takes time Buttercup and when I'm done you'll love it!" I said as I started combing and blow drying her hair.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes"

"Finally!" She stood up but it pulled her back down

"I'm done blow drying, I have to style your hair"

"UGH!"

I giggled

Buttercups P.O.V

After sitting here for at least 30 minutes now, Bubbles has tried many hairstyles and I don't like any of them. She's tried Curly, Wavy, ponytails, Crinkles and their all horrible.

"Okay Buttercup, I think you'll love this one!"

"You said that the last 2 hairstyle ago"

"I know but this one you'll like!"

So I sat still for 10 minutes and

"Done!"

I looked in the mirror my hair was just straight,

"I have one more piece to add" She covered the back part of my hair with a beanie and left out my bangs and some side hair it wasn't too bad.

"Well?"

"I like it!"

"Yay! I knew you'll love it!"

"Thanks bubbles" I stood up but she forced me back down

"Not uh! Now make up"

"I didn't agree to fucking makeup"

"Yeah, But it all part of changing I promise I won't add to much"

"Fine but hurry!"

Bubbles moved me over to her vanity and sat me down and opened a drawer that had tons of makeup.

"Damn Bubbles where do you get all of this?"

"Presents! Remember when you gave me that gift card to Victoria's Secret."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I brought half do you know how much money was on it?"

"No"

"A hundred dollars can you believe it? That was the best gift I got from someone thank you Buttercup, Oh close your eyes"

Blossom P.O.V

"I'm Home!" as I walked inside our home

"BLOSSOM! COME QUICK!"

I flew up stairs something must be wrong with Bubbles

"What? What is Bubbles?" I burst into her room

"I want to show you something" She said jumping up and down

"What?"

"I would like to show you the new Buttercup." She said as she turned a chair around

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah?" She said with her eyes closed

"Oh oops sorry you can open your eyes Buttercup"

Buttercup looked amazing. Her hair wasn't messy she had on a light blush and some mascara and a light plump of lip gloss

"You look amazing!" I managed to say it's surely a surprise to see her not looking so… Boyish and dirty.

"Thanks I guess." She got up and went to her room.

"Hey Buttercup?"

"What?" Surprising her voice was calmer.

"Mitch wanted to know if you would tutor him in Math. He says you passed your test"

"Him, fuck no I won't tutor him, and how does he know I passed that test."

"I'll tell him you declined his request."

"Whatever, to hell if he thinks I'm going to tutor him" she said as she slammed her door.

"I have to teach her to be polite."

"She asked to change?" I asked Bubbles

"No, She told me how people treat her; I didn't know they treat her so bad, so I offered to help her change maybe if they're happy she'll be happy. You're happy right?"

"Yes I 'am is really an improvement I think it'll be great if Buttercup changed from her tomboy ways,"

"When is she allowed to go back to school?"

" She allowed back in ten days, why?"

"Great More than enough time to teach her manners!" Bubbles said giggling

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"What Happened to your face?"

"Oh, that well you see…"

Professor P.O.V

"Welcome to Landville's Mental Hospital. This is Lauren. How can I help you?"

"Hello Lauren I'm here to talk to Doctor. Moodie?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I just need a couple of answers"

"Okay Sir please Hold on a moment let me she if she's in her office?"

A few minutes later.

"Hello Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes"

"Hold on I'll transfer your call?"

"Okay"

"Hello?" A soft voice

"Hello Dr. Moodie?"

"Yes this is her."

"Good Evening, I'm sorry to call without an appointment I'm Professor Utonium."

"Good evening to you Professor and its okay how can I help today?"

"I have the paper for Landville and I was wondering exactly how this all work? Will any harm be does to my child?"

"Professor Utonium we are the most trusted to deal with children with medical needs, no harm will be done with your child, if you're going to proceed to allow your child come here we promise the best care possible."

"Is it okay that I come and see for myself?"

"Absolutely, we allow parents to come before deciding you aren't the first parent to have called wondering about putting their child into our hands."

"Thank you Dr. Moodie"

"Anytime, see you soon Professor." She said with a soft voice before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I'm so Sorry that I took so long I will try to update every Thursday or Saturday, Those are my free days I have Spanish online and it's a killer ugh I hate it! And I been busy my friends are always calling to go to the movies (IF you wanted to see Captain America it's not the best movie but transformers is AWESOME! =D) or something, and I guessing me and my brother are going to our dad this week so I will try to update of my phone or if I can get my hands on a computer or laptop -.- he lives in the middle of nowhere,. And I will do my best to make the chapters longer. I might redo this whole chapter I don't think its good enough. Well Review and See you later.<p> 


	4. New Her Rowdyruffs?

Thanks for reviewing & added the story to your favorites, you guys this means a lot! I did this chapter three times and somehow they got deleted off the computer (I think I had a virus) but now it's all better now! I had some ideas on my phone so I just combined them together it could have came out better but I said I'll update on Thursday. Well enjoy!

**AnimeCrazy195**: Thanks for favoring, and I sort of can relate to her too, and I'll try not to let you down in how it turns out.

**Well I know I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New HerRowdyruffs?

Bubbles P.O.V

"Well Buttercup after nine days of teaching and pain physically, I think you're ready!" I said rubbing my arm.

"I don't know Blue." She said looking down.

"Come on this time was better than any other day we practice and those days were painful!"

-FLASHBACK-

_Day one_

"_Hey BC! Wanna go out with me?" Bubbles said in a deep voice; dress up like Mitch with a brown wig._

_ZAP!_

"_Fuck no asshole"_

"_OW! Buttercup it's me Bubbles" Bubbles pulled off the wig letting her blonde hair falling down to her elbows _

"_What the fuck Blue! You know I hate that asshole."_

"_Sorry I'm trying to help you Ow!"_

_Day two._

"_Are you sure Bubbles?"_

"_I'm positive; all you have to do is say something really mean that princess would say to her."_

"_But Buttercup ruthless and these clothes are really tight on me these shorts can be qualified as underwear." Blossom said. She looked similar to Princess, curly hair and really tight white shorts and a three sizes too small yellow tank top with her cleavage showing._

"_Come on what the worst she can do?"_

"_What's the worst she can't do?"_

"_Don't you wanna help her?"_

"_Yes I do but there has to be another way."_

"_Nope now go in there Morbucks!" Bubbles pushed Blossom into the living room where Buttercup was eating a bowl of Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets and watching a horror film._

"_Um, Hey ugly."_

_Buttercup turned around and dropped her bowl. Her eyebrows knitted together. And she threw a punch._

"_Ah!" Blossom ducked before her fist could make contact with her face._

"_What the hell are you doing in my house BITCH?" _

_Blossom was doing her best to block Buttercup's punches and Buttercup well just kept throwing punches._

"_Wait... Buttercup..." Blossom said trying to talk to her but no luck Buttercup hit her with a high kick pushing Blossom in a wall_

"_Buttercup STOP it's me Blossom!"_

"_Why would you do something so dumb as to dress up as my archenemies and expect me not to hit you?"_

"_I expected you to hit me but not like this, uh my back." Blossom got up rubbing her back_

"_Whatever just don't do it again."_

"_Wouldn't plan on it."_

"_Aw fuck Red, you made me drop my cereal!"_

_Day three._

"_Buttercup come on try it! PLEASE?" _

"_If it ain't a corn dog I'm not eatin' it."_

"_But it's good._ _Waldorf salad__ is very healthy and it's what me and Blossom eat."_

"_Now that you said healthy I'm not even going to touch it, Bubbles if it cost over twenty bucks or not covered in some kind of unhealthy grease I'm not eating it and that's final."_

"_Try it, please?" Bubbles whined pushing the bowl of salad in Buttercup's face_

"_Nope, come back when they make salad taste like candy." She said pushing it back to Bubbles_

"_Then I guess you don't want to try this." Bubbles said lifting up a small plate that had two pieces of chocolate cake with whip cream and Oreos in the middle topped with whip cream and chocolate syrup and an Oreo cookie on top._

"_What's that?" Buttercup said almost drooling_

"_Cookies and Cream Square cake."_

"_I'll take that."_

"_No not until you eat this sa-" _

_Buttercup took the cake and flew to her room locking the door_

"_She didn't eat it did she?" Blossom came in._

"_No but she took the cake."_

_Day four._

"_Yes you have too!"_

"_No I don't it's mine not yours"_

"_Buttercup it's all part of being a girl!"_

"_Fuck that! Can't we skip that part?"_

"_Nope you have to."_

"_Bubbles I don't want to clean my room, if everything is organized how will I know where my stuff is at?"_

"_Leave that to me and Blossom."_

"_Fine but don't touch my guitars!"_

"_Will do. Come on Blossom"_

"_AHH!"_

_Buttercup's room was a mess her bed wasn't made, clothes and food were everywhere. And it smelled like a sweaty room filled with smelly sweaty boys after a football practice. __**(And that smells bad, my best friend made me stay after school and he gave me a big smelly hug after practice. Eww! -.-')**_

_Bubbles jumped into Blossom arms_

"_I think that hamburger just moved!" She shrieked _

"_Whe-..Where do we start?"Blossom said looking around._

"_I don't know but we better start soon I might faint from this horrible smell."_

_After seven hard messy hours they finally cleaned her room. Her queen size bed that was in the middle of her room was fully made with her nine black and green pillows lined up perfectly on her bed. She had black and light green lanterns above her bed they light up whenever she didn't feel like using her lamp. her dressers are attached to the back of my bed and had a small green fan and her remote to her TV, her iPod, and a pile guitar picks that they found while cleaning and her flat screen TV was front of her bed and in front of her window on another dresser with cubbies in it which had some books a small stereo in them and three boxes which had some of her shoes in them. Her closet had all her guitars in it there's no room in her bedroom and all her clothes were in her dresser. Her wall had photos of the family in frames. And a little corner with a green chair with a white pillow on it._

"_Okay Buttercup you can come in." Bubbles said as she and Blossom fell onto the bed_

_Buttercup rushed into the room and searched all around _

"_Where are my guitars?" She panicked_

"_In the closet."_

"_What how could you!" She opened the closet only to stare d__umbfounded._ "_You guys did this?" She pointed the closet had shelves of guitars and amps and a chair inside._ "_Yeah your guitars were all over the place and since your closet was a walk in one and had nothing in it we made it into a place to place all your guitars."_ "_I don't know what to say, Thank you guys." Buttercup turned around only to see her sister had fallen asleep. Buttercup got a blanket and covered them with it and went down stairs to let her sister sleep, they deserve it she would have never made it through_ _Day five __[Sorry Guys I'm sleepy it's two am.]_ "_Hey Bubbles you ready?"_ "_Um not today Buttercup, me and Blossom are tired from yesterday."_ "_Okay." _ _Day six._ "_Come on say it?"_ "_No I feel stupid"_ "_Come on you'll feel pretty and better."_ "_Uh, fine. __I'm one fascinating girl; I'm not going to lie.__ " _ "_Was that so hard?"_ "_Yes! It was, because it is a lie!"_ "_Not uh I saw it all the time."_ "_Whatever Bubbles. Just don't make me say it again."_ "_Okay."_ _Day seven_ _Buttercup was sleeping on the couch and Bubbles came home with an old friend._ "_Hey Buttercup." A deep voice said_ "_You're not fooling me this time Bubbles." Buttercup muttered and rolled over on her side with her back facing them._ _He gave her a confused look._ "_I'll explain later, Buttercup someone here's to see you."_ _She turned around_ "_Okay this is getting old we both know that's Blossom instead Blue."_ "_What I would never dress up as someone else not after what happened." Blossom said while walking in with a cup of tea._ _Silence took over._ "_What the fuck Mitch."_ "_Hey Butterbutt."_ "_What the hell are you doing here?"_ "_Dude it's been seven days and not slap across the face BC? Where did you go? But you sister told me you'll help me study."_ "_Blossom?"_ "_No I told him you declined his offer." She said taking a sip of her tea_ "_Well me and Blossom would love to stay but you two have a study date come on Blossom!" Bubbles pushed Blossom upstairs._ "_BUBBLES!"_ _Day eight._ _Buttercup was in her clean room playing the guitar._ "_Hey Buttercup you ready."_ "_Ready for wait?" She said still playing her guitar._ "_For dressing up, I and Blossom got you this new dress!" _ _Her guitar string broke; Bubbles stared at Buttercup for awhile. Buttercup turned her head slowly._ "_What?"_ "_Come on, it's green one of your favorite colors."_ _The guitar broke in half._ "_Uh, Buttercup you o-"_ "_WE NEVER AGREED ON WEARING DRESSES!"_ "_Um, Yeah but?"_ "_BUT NOTHIN' NO DRESSES."_ _Buttercup hands started to glow green and the guitar pieces turned into ashes_ "_Uh, I'll come back later." Bubbles ran out the room closing the door._ _-END OF FLASHBACKS- _[I'm so sorry I made you read all those, but it shall get better.] Bubbles P.O.V "Well I think you're ready, all you need is an outfit." "Yeah, whatever no dresses." "I know I will never try to get you to wear a dress." "Yeah and you also owe me a new guitar." "You have like forty more" Buttercup gave her a deadly glare. "And a new one will be coming to your collection Hehe."

"Are you ready Bubbles?" Blossom came inwearing a pink dress that went to her mid-thigh with a white crop jacket that was zipped up halfway with knee high white socks and pink flats.

"Yeah! Bye Buttercup."

"Bye"

Blossom P.O.V

We arrived at school Ms. Keane wanted me to show the new kids around.

"Hi, Ms. Keane you wanted me to show the new student around?"

"Hello Blossom and yes I did, Say hello to Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo"

'_What?'_

Brick was about 5'8 his eyes were blood red and wearing a red hoodie and black baggy jeans and red Nikes he still had that ridiculous hat backwards on his head his hair went to his mid-back and his bangs were messy. He had this stupid smirk on his face.

Boomer was the same height he had on a white buttoned up shirt with a dark blue tie and dark grey skinny jeans with white Nikes. He's hair was like Zac Efron short and simple but still blonde. He was smiling with his eyes were a dark ocean blue.

Butch looked like one of those badass boys as what Buttercup would call them, he had a snake bite right under his lips and his hair was down his bangs covered his left eye completely and a little of his dark green right eye. He was wearing black jeans with at least twenty chains, and this dark green T-shirt reads 'Just Shut The F**k Up!' with all black van slip-ons He was also the same height as his bothers, he had mean blank look on his face like Buttercup.

"Hello Blossom you still there?"

"Huh? Sorry Ms. Keane, I'll Show them around."

"Thank you, Blossom. Here you go boys your schedules, Please be good and Brick no hats in school." Brick pulled off his hat his bangs were messy on his forehead.

"Thank you, Bye no now and be good." She said as we walked out.

Brick P.O.V

"Okay, What are you three doing here?" Pinky yelled at us.

"What? We've been here for like what five minutes and no 'Hi'? I thought you were nice Powderpuff. " I said as I put my hat back on

"I'm nice just not to villains who tried to kill us."

"Whatever Pinky we just came for an education isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah"

"Whatever"

"See? We changed."

"Once a villain always a villain." She spat

"Whatever can you just show us our classes already, damn you talk a lot." Butch said annoyed he's still pissed I made him come to school.

"Fine, give me your schedules." She held out her hand we all gave her our schedules.

"Butch you have Math, Come on its right down the hallway" She said walking "Boomer you have art that's upstairs, And Brick I can't believe this but you have Advance Social Studies with me."

We made it to Butch's class; he gave us all a death glare before snatching his schedule from blossom and walking in with her.

"Hi, Mr. Green so to bother you but you have a new student."She pointed at Butch. "This is Butch."

"Well Hello there Butch please take any seat. And welcome to my math class today we're learning weights." Butch sat in the back of the class next to a kid with freckles and brown hair.

"Thank you Blossom."

"Your welcome. Bye Mr. Green" She said walking out the class room "Come on Boomer your class is this way."

We dropped off Boomer with no problem.

"Well I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Why we only have one class together."

"No we have five classes together and I thought you were an idiot I guess I was wrong."

"Aw, don't be sad pinky give us time to know each other."

"I don't want to know you I already know enough about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now leave me alone we're here I don't want you talking to me in class."

She opened the door "Hi Ms. Williams."

"Hi Blossom who's your new friend."

"Your new student Brick Jojo." She said taking her seat

"Hello Brick Jojo, Well since you know Blossom more than anyone and she's my class angel you can sit next to her." Ms. Williams said turning around writing on the board.

I sat next to Blossom.

"Well looks like I'm going to be talking to you for awhile huh Blossy?"

She sent me a glare

'_Why didn't I think of this sooner?'_ I smirked to myself.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Nice Ms. Bubbles"

"Thank you Ms. Avril." My art teacher was really nice.

"Oh, Ms. Bubbles?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help our new student?"

"Sure" I smiled

'_When did we have a new student?'_

I spotted him in the corner with his back towards me.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles Do you need any help?"

He turned and smiled

'_He looks so familiar. And he's cute '_

"Um, I think I got it Bubbles?"

"Okay, well I'll be over here if you need any help."

_SPLAT!_

"Uh Bubbles I think I need help"

He was covered in blue paint.

"Come on, let's go clean you up uh I'm sorry what your name?"

"You don't remember me? Bubbles I'm disappointed it's me Boomer."

"Wha? – What are you doing here? You and your brothers are evil, why would you be here and why aren't you guys destroying so-"

"Calm down Bubbles can't we be like normal people and be good"

"But you evil, you're not going to hurt me right?"

"If you don't make me mad."

I took a step back

"I'm joking." He laughed

"Well that's not funny."

"You're right I'm sorry" He flashed a smile.

"It's okay"

"My! My! Mr. Boomer you're covered in paint! Ms. Bubbles please show Mr. Boomer here to the men restroom." Mr. Avril shrieked

"Yes, Ms. Avril, Come on Boomer."

Butch P.O.V

"Who can tell me what weighs an ounce?" Mr. Green asked

The whole class was quiet.

'_These dumbasses are dumb as shit.'_

"Do you know the answer Butch?"

The whole class looked at me, all the girls gave me this flirty look and their all ugly as fuck and the dudes look like they wanted to kill me whatever.

"I don't know a ping pong ball?"

"Yes, Good job" He went back to the board I zoned out till…

"Hey"

"What?"

"My names Mitch."

"Why the fuck should I care?"

"Because I'm the prankster of the school and you look like a cool dude."

"And your point is?"

"Come hang with me and my boys at lunch if you wanna ditch the rest of the school day, you look pretty bored."

'_Let me see sit in boring classes all day or skip them and hang with an okay dude' _

"Okay I'm in"

"Nice dude."

AT LUNCH **(I'm lazy sorry - . - it's four am.)**

Bubbles P.O.V

"You're not scared?"

"Nope because HIM's no match toward me and my brothers."

"You're so brave I don't think I could stand up to HIM."

"You are brave and your sister's you guys stood up to us and all the villains of Townsville."

"But that was awhile ago we never fight crime after it all died down and we're not even the powerpuff girls anymore."

"Why not?"

"Just forget about what I said, it doesn't matter."

"Okay."

We both walked to cafeteria I didn't see Blossom anywhere.

"What's wrong Bubbles?"

"Blossom's not here I don't know where she is?"

"My brother's are missing too what to eat lunch together?"

"Okay."

We got our lunch, I got a salad and he got a hamburger and fries, with a Gatorade, and a piece of pie.

We sat at me and my sister's usual table.

"Where's the other one what's her name Butterscotch? No wait Butterfinger?"

I faked giggled

"No, it's Buttercup and she's uh- she not feeling well today."

'_I don't think it's a good idea to trust him, he still might be evil.'_

Boomer P.O.V

'_She's sad.'_

"Hey Bubbles?"

"Yes." she said looking up from playing with her salad.

"Knock Knock"

"Um who's there?"

"Lettuce"

"Uh lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in and I'll tell you."

She giggled and blushed

"Sorry I know I'm bad at jokes."

"No, you're not Boomer that was pretty funny and corny at the same time."

"Well it makes you laugh it's funny you're actually the first to laugh at my jokes."

"Really you don't tell anyone else your jokes?"

"Only my brother's, Brick too smart to get it and Butch doesn't care he's too crazy and ruthless to laugh at anything."

"Oh, same here, Blossom thinks my jokes aren't educational and Buttercup just stares at me."

"AHH!"

We both jumped up. Running after the sound.

Butch P.O.V

"All right boys get em'." Mitch told his dumbass idiots

"Okay." Lloyd and Floyd said picking up this green haired kid.

"Okay Bud Smith. You think you could beat me at my own game this is what happens when you mess with my title!" Mitch threw a punch at the kid's stomach.

"You wanna try?"

"No" I'd probably kill him and plus I told Brick and Boomer that I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Okay? boys you can do the rest." Mitch said shrugged.

The twins both laughed dumbly taking him into the boys' bathroom. Mitch turned looking at me.

"That's how we do it around here."

"I'm so scared." I sarcastically

"You don't have to be your hanging with the tough kids!" He said smiling

'_This idiot can't take sarcasm to save his ass.'_

Lloyd and Floyd came back out with a wet Bud Smith.

"Now you kno-."

"Not so fast Mitch _Mitchelson!_" A squeaky girly voice said.

We turned to see Boomer and some blonde chick.

"Hey Bubbles." Mitch said smiling

"Don't 'hey Bubbles' me put poor Bud down you... You big bully."

"That's me but enough about me what about you hot sister Butterbabe when does she come back?"

"That doesn't concern you… Put Bud down."

"Okay Bubs. Boys Drop him." He snapped.

They dropped him. Bubbles ran to him.

"Are you okay Bud?"

"Come on boys let's move you comin' Butch?"

I looked at Boomer he looked back at me as if I was a part of this.

"Yeah." I looked at Boomer and followed Mitch and his idiots.

Boomer P.O.V

"Boomer can you help me take him to the nurses' office." She asked looking at me

"Yeah." I picked up Bud and followed Bubbles to the nurses' office. I didn't know how pretty she looked till now she was wearing horizontal striped blue and white dress with a yellow strip in the middle with yellow boots her hair was in low pigtails she had her bangs parted to the side in a white clip.

We dropped off Bud and left to go to our last class of the day, surprise to me we had same class together.

* * *

><p>Okay it's like 8 am and I'm terribly sleepy! I'll update on Saturday no promises though. Read &amp; Review The next chapter will be better I swear and I will redo this one I don't like it .! Well night even though it's 3:59 pm that I'm posting this now see you next time!<p> 


	5. New emotions, New Powers!

YEAH REVIEWS WOOT! HEY GUYS I FELL BETTER AFTER I HAD MY NAP AND I JUST READ OVER THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND IT SQUISHED EVERYTHING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER UGH I HATE WHEN THAT HAPPENS WELL I WON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN and that enough with the caps shesh, I OWN NOTHING.

**Bebeba: **Thanks for reading this chapter to make sure it's good

**Cartoonlover03: **Yes Mitch is stupid Hehe, and for the Butch/Buttercup we'll just have to see later on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Emotions = New Powers!<p>

Buttercup P.O.V

"Oh Buttercup you look amazing!" Bubbles squeaked while hugging herself. I was wearing a long sleeve white buttoned up shirt with a black unbuttoned black vest and black shorts with black flats, My hair was still in the beanie.

"Okay, okay I look great can I go now?" I wanted to get to school and get it over with.

"No! We have to do your makeup, silly come on I won't put too much I promise." She motioned me to the chair.

"Why me?"

"Oh Buttercup your adorable you might be prettier than me and that's strange because I'm the cute one!" She squeaked as she applied lip gloss on me.

"Whatever can we just get this over with?"

"Hold on I'm almost done don't blink!"

"Uh….OWW!" I held my eye she poked me with that stupid stick of eyeliner

"I told you to hold still it's your fault."

"Blue that shit really hurt, can I go now?"

"Fine I wanted to add blush but you look cute without it come let's go show everyone the new Buttercup!" She said grabbing her blue bird backpack. I swear she has like two hundred animal backpacks. She had on a matching blue skirt with matching flats and a white tank top.

We ended up walking because Bubbles was wearing a skirt.

"Where's Red?"

"She went early to help out in the library, the school got new books."

"The great nerd and the great books o' knowledge are finally together."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing Blue."

"You know my name isn't Blue its Bubbles."

"I know but Blue is shorter than Bubbles."

"What if I called you Green?"

"I would enjoy that better than Buttercup."

"I will never understand you."

"Whatever Blue."

We arrived at the school as soon as I stepped foot onto the courtyard everyone set eyes on me.

"Hey Buttercup." A group of girls said to me as me and Bubble passed by.

"What's up Buttercup?" some random boy said. Every time me and Bubbles passed by someone they always said Hi like they were my friend.

"Hi Buttercup."

"Yo Buttercup."

"Aloha Buttercup."

"See Buttercup? Everyone notices your new look."

"Yeah, I guess change is good Bubbles?"

"Look whose back?"

Me and Bubbles turned to see the one bitch that I hated with a passion.

"Princess."

"Looks like you came up with a new look?"

"And you care why?"

"I don't, I just don't like you."

"I don't like you."

"Doesn't matter if you don't like me because thousand like me!"

"No one likes your ugly ass because you think you can buy everything with _daddy's _money."

"You're a bitch and a lesbian that's why no one likes you!"

"You wanna say that to my face."

"Buttercup… No" Bubbles pulled me away.

Bubbles P.O.V

'_If I don't do something Buttercup going to get suspended again.'_

"Buttercup remember what I told you."

"To put that bitch in her place."

"No, the other thing."

"Well BITCH I'm waiting." She came and knocked Buttercups' books out her hand.

Buttercup had the looks that would kill but she picked up her books.

"Nice girls don't fight." She said simply and walked away

"Good job Buttercup!" I whispered to her as we walked around the block.

"Whatev- uh" Buttercup fell on her butt.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" I helped her up.

"WATCH IT ASS WHOLE!"

We both looked up to see a kid with Black cargo pants and a dark green hoodie his hair was spiky everywhere, he looked really scary except to Buttercup who took no time to take action. He walked away.

UNKNOWN P.O.V

'_This Bitch is loud! Damn shut the fuck up!'_

"Buttercup come on forget it."

'_Buttercup?'_

I turned around and the loud bitch looked dead at me... She had green eyes, she looked so familiar.

Buttercup P.O.V

He stopped and turned and looked at me he looked familiar.

"GIRLS, Girls!"

"What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"No time something crushing the town!"

"We don't fight crime anymore."

"Forget that we are still the protectors of this town, let's go!" Blossom flew away towards Townsville Bubbles following then finally me...

Blossom P.O.V

We arrived at Townsville only to find half the places cover in flames.

"Okay girls keep a look out we don't know what we're up against."

"Something that causes fire, this isn't rocket science pinky." Buttercup folded her arms

"Just look around Bubbles you take west, Buttercup south and I'll take east."

"Okay!" Bubbles flew off to the west part of Townsville.

"Whatever." Buttercup said flew to the north.

I took off in the east.

"BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP!"

I took off after Bubbles' cry.

I arrived the same time Buttercup did. We looked at each other; Bubbles came flying into us stunned.

"How nice to see you girls!" We turned to see Harold Smith.

"I thought we kicked you ass long time ago now you're back for more."

"Buttercup! Harold you do know your no match for the Powerpuff girls!"

"As you see I am a match for you girls I just easily took on your sister."

"Let's see if you like taking on a little ice!" I blew sharp ice pieces at him he took out this type of flash gun and melted them away.

"Huh?"

"You see girls after being in jail for so long I've finally came up with a gun that would stand against any of your powers… See?" He shot out me and this bright light blew me through at least two buildings.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup yelled.

Harold Smith P.O.V

'_I can't believe I easily took out the leader, all that's left id the green one.'_

"You ass whole your gonna pay!" She yelled

"Really you the ones that are going to pay after spending ten years in that prison, you girl gave me time to make a powerful weapon to destroy you three and became the ruler of Townsville."

I pointed my gun at her and shot. She flew into the concrete but quickly got up.

"Stop!" She yelled

"Is someone getting mad?" I shot at her again this time she skidded across the road on her stomach, she tried to get up. I walked towards her

"Stay away from me." She muttered

"Why? Is it because I easily took on your sisters and now your next." I pointed the gun at her for the last time.

She growled.

"Say good bye."

She turned around her eyes where glowing green and this black portal came sucking me in.

"NOO! STOP PLEASE."

"Why? Is it because I can easily beat you?" Her voiced changed into a darker one.

"BUTTERCUP STOP!" Her sister yelled but I was already inside the portal. Something grabbed me hand.

Blossom P.O.V

"BUTTERCUP STOP!" I yelled.

She didn't hear me I had to pull Harold out of the portal.

A dark blue streak came by, tackling Buttercup to the ground. The portal went away as soon as that person tackled Buttercup down.

"Blossom?" Bubbles ran up to me

"Bubbles help out Harold!" I ordered

"Okay Blossom!" She lowered down to Harold.

I ran up to Buttercup.

"BOOMER?"

"Hey Blossom."

"What are you doing?"

"It looked like you guys needed help, so I came to help." He laughed

"Thanks… " I walked passed him towards Buttercup.

"Buttercup?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay, I have to fucking deal with that Bitch named Princess, Some ass whole bumped right into me then looked at me like nothing happened, I don't know what happened when we were fighting Harold. And then I was tackled by this dipshit. So yeah I'm fine if that's normal!" As she was saying this, cars and street lamps were floating.

"Buttercup?"

"WHAT?"

I pointed behind her she turned looked and turned back towards me.

"Am I doing that?"

"I think so!"

She went from shocked to excited as soon as her emotion changed the cars and street lamps dropped to the ground.

"I think your new power works when you're really angry."

"I don't know… But all I know is that, I GOT A NEW POWER HAHA!" She jumped around. A mailbox blew up. She stopped jumping

"I didn't do that."

I laughed

"We have some work to do."

Buttercup P.O.V

'_OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A NEW POWER SHIT THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!'_

* * *

><p>There you go! sorry for the long update i went on a family trip with no computer so yeah read and review!<strong><br>**

**Please Read: I didn't know this was similar to the teen titans my brother gave me the idea I just saw the episode, I never really watched teen titans as a kid so yeah... Sorry.**


	6. Not Enough Info

Sorry for the long wait you guys I had writers block… and now its gone Yay. I just noticed it's been over a month. So yeah couldn't wait any longer! So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Not enough Info.<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

'_I was running I was hearing screams and the sound of a body being slashed. "BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP!" I yelled looking for my sisters the town had fallen apart dead bodies everywhere. "BUBBLES!" I heard Blossom cry so I took after the sound of her voice. I finally made it after what seemed forever and stopped once I saw a very hurt Blossom and a smirking Buttercup."Bubbles go she'll only kill you."_

_I looked at Blossom as if she said something stupid Buttercup vanished and appeared right in front of me. She smirked at me then punched me in the chest before I even saw it coming._

"_BUBBLES"_

"Bubbles!" Blossom slapped me awake I looked around only to see that it was a really bad dream I sighed in relief.

"Yes Blossom?" I said just realizing she slapped me and it really hurt.

"Buttercups' new power is starting to bug me." She said crossing her arms.

"Why?" I asked then saw some of my teddy bears floating around.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Its fine that she has new powers but I don't think I can take getting slapped in the face with a floating book passing my face." Blossom said grabbing a teddy bear as it came flying to her face.

"Well she did just get her new power, I-"

"Yeah and its bugging me if she can control it through emotions we have to find out what emotion will keep her new power at ease." Blossom said thinking of a plan.

"Can we think later Blossom, I'm really tired." I said placing my head back on my pillow.

"Fine, but right after school we have to find out what emo-"

"Yeah, yeah fine Blossom after school please can I go back to sleep." I said cutting her off.

Blossom sighed and walked out my room closing my door. I tried to go back to sleep only to have my giant teddy bear to come in contact with my face.

'_This is going to be a long night.'_

Blossom P.O.V

"So did you guys sleep fine. Because I did." Buttercup came in sitting down grabbing a pop tart.

"Yeah, I slept fine thanks to all my teddy bears slapping my in the FACE all night." Bubbles said trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, Buttercup your new power kept us up all night." I said sipping my tea.

"I didn't mean it I swear!" Buttercup said putting her hand up. And my tea blew up in my face

"It's okay we are going to see if we came tame this new power." I said getting up going up stairs to get a new outfit.

-Later In School-

Well today was a good day only one more class and its home free and to see if we can tame Buttercups new power.

I walked into Biochemistry sitting in my usual set in the middle of the class. Class has only started for twenty minutes, and Brick's brother came busting into the class walking up to the teacher handing him a note. The teacher mumbled back to him.

"Class lets welcome a new student Butch Jojo! The only seat I have in here is next to Ms. Blossom, Blossom please raise your hand."

I raised my hand and Butch came and sat down next to me. The teacher resumed back to teacher his lesson.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed silently

"Damn, I knew you were noisy like Brick but not this much." Butch said glaring at me.

"Just answer my question Ruff."

"Well Puff if you really are dying to know my science teacher saw that I was too smart for a normal class so she moved me here." He said coldly.

'_Get now I have classes with another ruff, can my life get any worse.'_

Buttercup P.O.V

Classes were slow well that nothing new. I'm sitting on the stair rail waiting for my slow sisters. Just then the boy that bumped into me the other day came out. Walking with this frown on his face talk about looking emo. He looked at me as he walked passed me, I didn't like the way he did that.

"Hey if you have a problem with me then just tell me!" I said jumping off the rail.

He stopped and turned to look at me. He only smirked and turned around.

"Hey Fucker I'm talking to you, don't think that I can't whoop your ass." I yelled

He stopped once more and said over his shoulder "Don't test me little Buttercup you're only going to get hurt." I was surprised he knew my name. He walked away leaving me in shock.

'_What the fuck did he mean I was going to get hurt? AND what the hell I'm not LITTLE.'_

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer I swear!<p> 


	7. My Sister

**Once again I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait! I had a lot to do I was originally going to update on Halloween but drama people just love wasting my time. Any way enjoy also I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: My Sister...<p>

Blossom P.O.V

Me and Bubbles finally got outside one of her ex's wanted to get back with her but Bubbles being Bubbles couldn't say no the nice way.

"Thanks again Blossom for standing up for me" Bubbles said for about the tenth time.

"Your welcome Bubbles come on we have to find Buttercup because tonight I' am not taking any chances with a dictionary." I said remembering what happened last night.

"I know what you mean one of my trophies slapped me across the face. But Blossom what if we can't help Buttercup." Bubbles said she had stopped walking.

"Then we move all of out stuff to the attic I would like to sleep in one piece when I wake up." I said looking back.

"That's not what I meant Blossom... What if Buttercup's new power cause a lot of trouble what would we do I mean we don't know what were up against." Bubbles said looking down.

"Hey Bubbles, we are sisters we will find a way to help Buttercup." I said grabbing her hand she looked at me and smile, we continued walking to the front doors.

'_She's right though what if we can't help Buttercup and somehow she gets worse?'_

Buttercups P.O.V

"Stupid emo bitch if he every comes near me I'll rip his throat out." I mumbled to myself my backpack and books and pencils where floating around me.

"Buttercup!" I turned to see my siblings.

"What?" I asked I clearly wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong? Come on Buttercup calm down." Bubbles said while coming towards me slowly.

"What the fuck I'm not no monster why are you so scared to come near me!" I yelled the pencil flew towards them. They blocked them with a shield.

"Buttercup why would you think I thought you were a monster you have very sharp pencils flying around and I don't want to get my eye poked out." Bubbles said letting down her shield.

I calmed down and my backpack and books hit the floor.

"Come on let's go to the park and see if we can tame your new power." Blossom said walking past me and over my stuff.

Bubbles help me pick up my stuff she handed me the last book.

"She treats me like I'm some sort of animal." I said breathing hard.

"I don't think that." Bubbles said walking after Blossom.

'_Well she does.'_

Bubbles P.O.V

"Okay your new power seems to me under control when you're happy." Blossom said writing something down on a notepad.

"What's makes you happy Buttercup." I asked.

"How the hell should I know. Nothing I guess." Buttercup said sitting with her hands in her lap shrugging.

"Come on something has to make you happy. Smiles and Animals make me happy and Books and learning makes Blossom happy." I said cheerfully.

"I guess fighting and video games make me happy." Buttercup said she was not putting much thought into this how is she going to let us help her if she doesn't want to do anything.

"You can't fight in your sleep or play video games." Blossom said she was putting on the I-Know-More-Than-You voice.

"Well sorry for giving you the wrong fucking answer so I guess you can read in your sleep." Buttercup was becoming aggravated and so was Blossom.

"Hey! Does anyone want a cookie I baked them this morning." I yelled trying to calm down my two older siblings I pulled out a container of chocolate chip cookies Buttercup took one and Blossom just shook her head no.

Buttercup was munching silently on the cookie with her eyes closed Blossom noticed this too and starting bolting down notes.

"Do my cookies make you happy Buttercup?" I asked taking a bit of my soft back cookies.

She nodded taking another cookie.

"You know eating all those cookies aren't healthy." Blossom said not looking up at us.

"You know you being this smart ass bugs me." Buttercup snapped back.

"Fine, I guess I won't assist you in my knowledge seeing that it's not worth your time." Blossom said grabbing her stuff.

"Fine, I guess I don't need all your all mighty wisdom which I can care less about." Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"This is why you have no friends you're too stuck up in your own stubbornness then anything else." Blossom said standing.

"I have no friends! You have no friends you're ass in stuck in a textbook all day!" Buttercup yelled standing up as well.

"You know what sometimes I wish I didn't have you as a sister maybe Princess is a better person than you." Blossom said turning around walking away.

Buttercup looked uncontrollably mad she snapped and tackled Blossom to the ground. Buttercup growled.

Blossom pushed Buttercup off of her and kicked her right in the face, Buttercup hit a tree and slid down it not moving that's when me and Blossom got scared did Blossom just kill our sister. Blossom walked up to Buttercup slowly.

"Buttercup? Are you okay?" Blossom asked slowly.

Buttercup head snapped up her eyes were glowing a bright green. "Boo!" She swung around and roundhouse kicked her in the gut. She sputtered out blood. Buttercup walked up to Blossom smirking. Buttercup was about to step down on Blossom when a dark red and green streak tackled her to a tree a dark blue streak flew past me and stopped.

"Hey Bubbles."

"Hi Boomer what are you doing here?"

"Well me and my brother's saw your sisters fighting and it looked like it kind of got out of hand so we came and helped out." He said smiling weakly. I stared at him completing forgetting about my sister when...

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU GAY ASSWHOLES!" Buttercup yelled.

"Well aren't you nice Cupcake." Butch smirked.

Buttercup new power kicked in blowing Butch away. She got up and flew after him as he was un aware of Buttercup coming after him she grabbed him by the foot and swung him back into the ground and quickly got up and was more than pissed and flew straight for her grabbing her in a intense hug and then flying towards the ground.

"Let me go!" She yelled as struggled to get away from his grip, the more she struggled the more he held on tighter.

He slammed her straight into the ground grass and dirt flying everywhere. I ran up to her she was breathing heavily her eyes closed.

Butch landed behind me I turned and looked at him.

"You're a monster." I mumbled

"Like your sister not." He was twitching he turned around and flew off.

Boomer walked up to me.

"Bubbles I-"

"Just go please go" I said helping my sister up.

I felt a strong wind hit me signaling me that he left.

"Bubbles." Buttercup said as I helped her up.

"Yes, Buttercup."

"I'm..." She couldn't bring herself to what I already knew what she was going to say.

"It's okay Buttercup." I grabbed our bags walking home.

Buttercups P.O.V

'_What the hell happened.. All I know is that Blossom compared me to Princess and I tackled her and she kicked me and then I blacked out.'_

We finally got home only to come face to face with the Professor.

"Buttercup." He said with no emotion.

"What?" I said back with the same tone.

"What did you do to Blossom?"

"How the hell should I know she said she didn't want me as a sister and I tackled her she kicked me and I don't know what happened after that." I said standing up for myself whatever lie Blossom said about I was going to set it straight.

"Buttercup what has gotten into you?" He asked shaking his head.

"The same thing that happened to you and the rest of this damn town... Change." I said and flew up to my room leaving him and Bubbles down stairs I couldn't care less what happened to Blossom stupid Bitch all ways thinks she knows best.

Bubbles P.O.V

"Professor what will happen to Buttercup?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm sending Buttercup to a mental hospital Bubbles it's the best for her at this moment." He said sighing

I felt tears coming up I tried to hold them back but they were too strong, they came flowing out and I flew too my room but was stopped Blossom bumped into me.

"I heard it all." Blossom said looking at me She looked bad she had a black eye and bruises all over her arms and face, but nothing compared to how bad Buttercup looked.

"And are you agreeing with it too." I said through tears.

"It's the best for her Bubbles. You'll see."

"Sending MY sister away isn't the best thing for me or her." I cried harder.

"She's my sister too." Blossom said crossing her arms.

"No, you said you didn't want her as a sister... I hope you're happy because you and professor are taking someone that I'm close too!" I whispered/yelled.

Blossom looked at me and walked away.

I flew up stairs stopping in front of my door looking across from my door at buttercups' room door.

'_They can't send her away I won't let them.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this chapter is complet-o. yay! Hopefully I can update by Monday theres no school on Friday but I'm in the parade for rotc. So yeah REVIEW! =D<strong>


	8. Burn in Hell

Okay here we go I hope everyone had a great holiday, I just got rid of my family… Anyway enjoy… I don't own anything. **PLEASE READ** I know part of this chapter may suck but the ending should be good well just let me know if it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I hope you burn in Hell.<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

'_I can't believe they are going to take her away from me.'_

"Hey Bubbles." Blossom walked in I turned away from her, my back facing her.

"Look I know you're mad at me and Professor, but it's the best for her."

I didn't answer.

She sighed "Bubbles please say something."

"I want to be alone." I whispered but she heard me.

"Fine but you do know she's leaving tomorrow?"

I turned around shocked.

"What? No!" I shrieked. Standing up

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but if I did you wouldn't allow so I had to wait till the last moment to tell you." She said looking away.

"I thought we were sisters." I said teary eyed.

"But we are." She said looking up.

"No WE all of us You, Me, and Buttercup, what happened to the old days Blossom were we loved being together, we spent every moment like it was our last?" I said wiping my tears away.

"Things changed Bubbles." She crossed her arms looking down.

"So you don't love her anymore?" I asked my final question.

She didn't answer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out and closed the door.

I dropped to the floor crying like crazy.

'_What happened to them…US… I just want my old family back.'_

I fell asleep. And woke up around 4:30 am. I got up I had a horrible headache I walked to Buttercup's room and tapped on the door slightly. I pushed it opened and she was sitting on the window sill. I walked up and sat with her.

"I always wondered." She spoke. I looked up at her.

"If we would still be the same Powerpuffs and loving sister's to the world's eyes." She said looking at the stars.

"But after our tenth birthday Blossom started being more commanding." She said balling her fist.

I gave her an understanding look.

"One day she was yelling at me like crazy because she found out I went to this one party and was drunk she found me a mile away from home, she went on and on about how I was abusing the powerpuff name and I didn't need to be on the team anymore." She looked at me.

"I yelled at her and she yelled back, telling me I would regret doing wrong. I thought everything would go back to normal soon but the next day, it was out in the paper saying that 'Buttercup: Yells at leader & Drinks at young age."

"I never saw that paper, and Professor always has the newspaper." I said quietly.

"I got the paper first and burned them and the rest but half already got out. Then our reputation went down I didn't really care and me and Blossom starting separating." She sighed.

"Why was I the last to know?"

"I didn't want you to judge me, like the other Bastards of this town." She said with a blank look on her face.

"Buttercup… I would never judge you so what you were drunk, it's not like we've done anything bad. Remember when Blossom stole those golf clubs."

"Yeah, But."

"And I let all the zoo animals loose, the people were mad at me for days." I said Buttercup chuckled.

"That was funny though. You thought you would have to move somewhere else, you were going to have a heart attack." She chuckled a little I giggled.

"Well Blue I'm tired as fuck." She said yawning.

'_Should I tell her?'_

"Uh okay Buttercup I'll…..See… see… you tomorrow." I said walking out and closing the door behind me. I walked back to my room and slid to the floor behind my door and covered my eyes into my knees and cried lightly.

(Morning)

Buttercup P.O.V

I woke up only to have Blossom in my face. She was attaching some shit to my wrist.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I punched her and she flew off of me.

She got up and tackled me back down to the bed. Bubbles came running in.

We were fighting each other screaming and grunting.

"Bitch get off me before I really kick your ass." I yelled at she sat on me.

"Whatever Buttercup." She put her nose in the air as she refused to get off of me.

I shot lasers at her, knocking her off, she tried to jump back on me I kicked her but she grabbed my leg bring me with her I hit the wall and she attached this other bracelet to my right wrist. She pulled out this little remote with a green button and pushed it. All of a sudden I felt weak but that didn't stop me from beating her ass.

I jumped but fell t the ground.

"What the fuck why can't I fly?" I asked myself. I looked up at Blossom she was smirking.

'_I'm going to knock that ugly smirk off her ugly ass face.'_

I tried to shoot laser eyes but I couldn't. I was so confused but remembered those bracelets on my wrist I looked down they were glowing a faint green.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?" I yelled standing up.

"A little device to stop you from hurting anyone, it stops you from using your powers, don't' worry you didn't lose your powers, a push of this button and they will return to you." She said shaking the remote in my face.

"Well push the damn button!"

"Nope, Buttercup this is the best for you and for your future."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Buttercup you have caused so much the past years. WE decided that you need some help."

"What help by taking my powers away yeah, that's some help." I said crossing my arms.

"That's only part one Buttercup, we are sending you to a mental hospital, it's the best for you." Blossom walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm. I pulled away I might not have my powers but I'm still strong.

"Buttercup don't fight it you're only going to make it worse."

I ignored her and turned towards Bubbles.

"You knew about this?" I asked.

"Buttercup I.."

"No Bubbles just answer my god damn question."

"Ye-Yes.. I did but Bu-"

I cut her off. "No Bubbles I thought we were sister's but I was wrong you're just like the other damn people of this town is this what you want too?" I yelled I walked past her.

"Buttercup.. Wait!" Bubbles yelled.

"No Bubbles, I'm tired of all you damn people if you want me to be gone just fucking tell me!" I ran to the door. Professor stood in front of me and I pushed him out of my way I stood in front of the door my ex-family was standing in front of me.

"I hope you all burn in hell!" I opened the door and took off running.

Bubbles P.O.V

Those words hit me like I was hit by a truck full of antidote X.

Blossom was about to take after her but the Professor stopped her.

"We will let the police find her." He said walking to the phone.

'_What happened to Townsville's best family?'_

* * *

><p>Okay I know for a fact this is the worst chapter ever, well tell me what you think.!<p> 


	9. That's What you call help?

I'm so so so so sorry for the long update my computer had a crap load of viruses thanks to my sister -_- hopefully I get my laptop this Christmas. And Switched will be updated tomorrow I'm really tired.

Thank you for the reviews =] I am glad you guys all enjoy my story!.

Anyway enjoy! I don't own (I think we all know I don't own the PPG and others so this will be the last time I say

that.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: That's what you call help?<p>

'_Buttercup has been missing for two weeks… Where could she be?'_

"Blossom?" Professor walked into my room.

"Yes Professor?" I turned away from my window.

"I'm going out for awhile I should be back in about four hours, if anything happens call me okay?" He said looking at his watch.

"Okay I will bye Professor see you later." I turned back to looking out the window.

"Oh and Blossom can you go find Bubbles she has been missing for about two hours her practice should be over."

"Okay Professor let me just change into pants."

"Thank you Bye now sweetie."

He shut my door I walked into the closet and found a tank top and some sweat pants. And went for a jog looking for Bubbles and hopefully find Buttercup before something bad happens.

I locked the door and started my jog to the school sure I could fly but running just seemed so much peaceful to me. I made it to the school. And saw Robin she was one of the cheerleaders' as well.

"Hey Robin."

"Hi Blossom how are you everything okay?"

"I'm good and everything is fine. Have you seen Bubbles?" I asked.

"No I thought she was home with you all week she missed the whole week of practice. I was going to come by but I thought you had handled it." She said worried

"Oh… well thanks anyway Robin." I waved goodbye as I started jogging back down town.

"If she was not at practice were else would she be... Victor's Ice cream shop." I muttered to myself and started a full of sprint to the ice cream shop.

She wasn't there either. I bumped into Boomer as I walked out.

"Whoops sor- Oh it's you Blossom sorry for bumping into you." He said as he started picking up the food he had dropped.

I eyed him.

"That's a lot of food for three boys don't you think?" I asked.

"Oh well…. Uh you know… Butch and Brick and I we are almost full grown men and we have to eat… Hehe." He answered nervously.

"Yeah I guess well bye Boomer." I walked away well pretending to.

He sighed and flew off. I followed

"Where could he be going? They don't live this way." I muttered to myself flying silently behind him.

He stopped in front of the woods and looked behind him I hid behind a cloud.

'_Why is he going into the woods?'_ I flew after him quietly.

I lost him.

"No one followed you right?" A familiar voice asked.

"No. I made sure."

I followed the voices which lead me to a surprising shock.

There was Bubbles and Boomer along with Buttercup in the flesh. I couldn't believe my own sister betrayed me only to help a traitor.

"Bubbles!" I walked out from behind the tree, they all turned and looked at me Bubbles was shocked, Boomer was surprised and Buttercup I could say was the least surprised.

"Seems like the Bitch has found me." She said crossing her arms.

"Ha-ha very funny Buttercup, now it's time for you to turn yourself in." I said

"Blossom dear Blossom do you really think I'm going to give myself up easily." She said getting in a fighting stance.

"We both know you don't have the power let alone the brains to fight me, remember your powerless." I said smirking.

"Whatever Red not giving up."

"I knew you were going to say that." I said as I was flying toward her only to be knocked off by Bubbles.

"Boomer get Buttercup out of here!" She yelled towards them as she held me into the ground.

"Right." Boomer picked up Buttercup and flew off.

I pushed Bubbles off of me.

"Bubbles don't do this." I said in my commanding voice.

"I'm doing what right Blossom; you're just to stuck up to see that." She said trying to be tough.

"If I have to fight my own sister then so be it."

"If I have to save my own sister from our sister then so be it." As she said that we started fighting each other. Pulling hair, scratching each other.

I used ice breath and she used sonic scream to blow my ice back at me scratching up my face and body.

"You done a bad thing Bubbles." I said as I jumped on top of her pulling her hair.

"You are a bad thing Blossom." She tried kicking me off but I wouldn't move.

Then a dark green and red flash came passed up pulling us apart.

Brick had me in his arms and Butch had a hold of Bubbles.

"Whoa, hold on here what's going on?" Brick smirked.

"I HATE YOU BLOSSOM!" Bubbles screamed crying she slumped to the ground as Butch let her go.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, IT'S NOT BUTTERCUP IT'S YOU… BUTTERCUP!" She yelled as she took off in the sky looking for Buttercup and Boomer.

"Butch…" Brick said

Butch looked at his older brother and nodded taking off after our siblings.

Brick let me go I fixed my hair and was about to take off.

"Wait Pinky, What's going on with Townsville's heroes huh?" He asked.

"None of your business…" I said crossing my arms.

"Well sorry for trying to help."

"Help? HELP? You were no help and your brother's weren't either if you guys weren't here I would have saved the world all ready!" I yelled turning around.

"Well someone is in a pissy mood. Maybe it's not us or your sister it could be you.." He said as he took off.

'_Me…HOW COULD I BE THE PROBLEM I'M TRYING TO HELP EVERYONE! BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!'_

_My phone started ringing._

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Blossom? We found her come to the mayor's office now!" The Professor ended the call.

I took off towards the mayor's office. This will end today.

* * *

><p>ONCE again I am sorry for long wait hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. AND<p>

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D


	10. She's Gone

**Sorry for such the long wait! Any way here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing. And we all know that I will never own the powerpuff girls and other characters to the show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: She's gone…<p>

Boomers P.O.V

"You're holding me wrong idiot!" She yelled I looked down and saw that I was caring her by her wrist.

"Oh sorry Buttercup." I tried to carry her by her under arms but I accidentally dropped her.

"Buttercup!" I flew down and caught her by her under arms.

"I'm so sorry Buttercup I didn't mean to drop you."

"You twit you're so lucky that I can't punch you into a building." She yelled.

We made it to the highest building and I set her down.

"Tell me how did you lose you powers?" I asked

"It's none of your fucking business!" She yelled I backed away. She calmed down. And walked around top of the building. It was silent for about twenty minutes.

"It's Blossom fault I don't have my powers." She muttered. I heard her thanks to my super hearing.

I stayed silent.

"She placed these bracelets on me. They stop me from using my powers." She turned towards me showing me the jewelry

"They look like regular bracelets." I said looking not wanting to touch her.

"Duh, The Professor made them; she slipped them on when I was sleeping." She said looking away bringing her arms back to her sides.

"Buttercup." Bubbles came flying down landing softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked her sister.

"Yeah besides the fact that this empty head dropped me!" She spat.

"You're okay right?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine, where is the Bitch?"

"I don't know Brick and Butch came when I left to come after you." She said looking down.

"So you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Bubbles asked me.

"Sounds like som-" Butch came flying in.

Buttercup P.O.V

Just as Boomer tried saying that Butch came flying in trying to kick me but I moved out of the way getting in a fighting stance.

"Buttercup." He said darkly getting in a fighting stance as well.

"Bitch…"

He chuckled. "Oh, Buttercup why do you act tough when you're clearly a weakling."

I ran towards him trying to punch him but he caught me by the wrist.

"Do you think you can beat me even without your powers, now you're just asking to die…" Butch held on to my wrist as he looked me in the eyes, his eyes were filled with a blank emotion. I almost lost myself in them I came back to reality and stomped on his foot he let me go.

"Why you little Bitch."

"Butch, dude please stop there's no need for all this, why do you have to come and cause something." Boomer came in between us.

"Then you must not know your older brother Boomer." He started floating until he saw me.

"This isn't over Buttercup one day will come for us to have the battle for our lives." He flew away.

"Don't listen to him Buttercup." Boomer turned around to face me.

"I didn't need you to stand up for my I can handle my own fights I'm not that weak just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I'm completely useless." I yelled

A bright light appeared over us. I looked up it was a helicopter.

"Buttercup surrender now or we will use force." Someone said from the chopper.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"You know what to do?" I asked.

She nodded.

I ran and jumped off the building then Bubbles and Boomer followed after Bubbles caught me and took off with the helicopter after us we flew around building and made sharp turns we hid behind a building the helicopter passed by.

"Do you think we lost them?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know I think so" I said looking around.

Bubbles thought it was safe to go so she flew us back out to the forest.

"HALT!" She stopped the helicopter was behind us.

"Bubbles go!" I yelled

She flew but they threw some type of gas at us causing Bubbles to yell in pain dropping me.

Bubbles P.O.V

I hit the ground but quickly got up looking for Buttercup they were not going to take her from me no matter what. Where is she? this fog is too heavy to see I heard whistles and yelling soon police were tackling me to the ground.

"WE GOT HER!" one of them yelled I couldn't see and my powers seemed useless at the time. Someone in heels came I could only see her heels which were white.

"That's not her! You caught the wrong powerpuff. "

The police got off of me and ran towards the forest looking for my sister, Professor walked up to me.

"Bubbles... Why?" He asked shaking his head.

Buttercups P.O.V

'_Stupid Police, Stupid Helicopter, Stupid Everything!'_

I was holding my arm I think I dislocated my shoulder. I was bleeding from the mouth only a little though.

"FIND THAT GIRL NOW!" I heard from a distance.

"I got to get out of here." I muttered to myself. My legs would not allow me to run.  
><em><br>'Damn if only I had my powers.'_

"You're not going to make it far Buttercup why not give up?" a voice came from the woods.

"Go suck a dick Blossom."

She came from out of the darkness.

"Either you stop and allow them to take you or you fight which would be no problem considering that your arm is broken."

She came and grabbed me by the arm, I snatched away.

"I'd rather fight you and them then to let them take me, I think you have forgotten Red I'm Buttercup I never back away from a fight no matter how weak I am." I tried to yell

"Stubborn as ever I guess that will never change about you. But if you insist on fighting." She swung at me knocking me over.

I got back up slowly she threw another punch but I caught it with my good hand.

"You're going to pass out if you keep pushing yourself."

"When did you ever care?"

"I don't" She smirked and flipped me over on my back.

I was breathing hard, I tried getting up and couldn't my body wouldn't move.

"I guess I won. But don't worry Buttercup this is actually good for you, you'll see."

The cops came and surrounded me everything was getting blurry all I could here was dogs barking and people talking before I blacked out.

Blossom P.O.V

"Good job Blossom, we'll treat her wounds immediately and take her to Landville by tomorrow." Dr. Moodie said

"No problem anything to save the people of Townsville." I said smiling back.

I walked back to our car Bubbles was in the backseat with a jacket covering her head she was lying down and silently crying.

"Bubbles you okay?"

She kept quiet.

I reached out to touch her.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" she yelled I drew my hand back.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem thanks to you Buttercup's hurt and being taking away, all because you think the city of Townsville will be in danger because of her." She whined.

"Townsville is saved thanks to me!" I yelled at her.

"Is it really? Has there ever been any real danger Buttercup caused? Has she every destroyed part of the city in the last couple of months? Or wait she was drinking and disobeyed you orders during some crimes... Have you forgotten half the time when you give an order and she didn't feel right about she did her own thing and she ended up saving the city if she followed half your orders Townsville would be gone by now! If anyone needed to taken away it should be you!" She pushed me out of the way and took off into sky.

"She will come home soon Blossom, Come on its getting late." Father said walking up to the car.

I got inside halfway through the ride I couldn't help but not think about what Bubbles said.

'_Is Bubbles right?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I finally finished this chapter sorry again for the long wait I have been busy with school, homework, practice, and then being lazy sometimes well R&amp;R. Also please take the survey I have please :).<strong>


	11. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**To my wonderful readers: **

**Sorry to everyone I know it's been a while since I updated. I 'am really sorry about that I have been sick and dealing with family problems and behind in my class work due to my absences in school which have had me away from the computer, I **_**WILL **_**update all three stories 'Fading Life', 'Switched', and 'That long night' on the weekend and a new story coming out hopefully by next Monday.**

**Once again I 'am VERY sorry for not updating. And the next chapters will be long. **

**Sincerely,**

**~nightnight.**

**P.S. Thanks for reading my stories (: it really means a lot to me**

**Hope you have a Wonderful Day!**


	12. Surprise

Chapter 11: Surprise…

Buttercups P.O.V

I woke up and was blinded by a white light and closed my eyes. My head was hurting bad. I tried to move but couldn't, my right arm was killing me, then everything came back to me.

I snapped my eyes opened I and looked around I was strapped to a lab table legs and arms tighten by metal chains. Tubes were in my arms, legs, chest and neck. I tried to move.

Then the lights went out.

"Seems you have awakened Buttercup."

'_What kind of fucking place is this?'_

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled.

"I'm your doctor for your treatment we are going to have a wonderful time." She said darkly.

She sounds so familiar but from where?

"That doesn't answer my question! Who are you?" I tried to move but failed after my right arm went through throbbing pain.

"I'm Dr. Moodie, and your right arm is severely fractured, I would advise you to stop moving."

"And I would advise you to let me the FUCK go!"

She just smiled walked up to me and pressed this blue button. Black fluid came into the tube and into my body, it was painful. I screamed.

"It's going to hurt for a while but trust me it will all be worth it in the near future." She said walking away leaving me in pain.

'_Blossom I swear I will make you pay!'_

Bubbles P.O.V

This is the second week since Buttercup been taken I can't stand living here knowing that our family would allow that to happen. I go to her room every night hoping it was just a really bad dream but as I open the door I'm stuck to face reality…

I fear she will never come back…

Blossom tries so hard to have a sisterly bonding time… it's not the same without Buttercup, how can we have fun without the one who makes us laugh?

"Bubbles dinner!" Dad called me done.

I didn't eat anything for the past week! How could I?

I floated down stairs slowly…

I arrived at the table Blossom was already sitting in her seat I sat down and glanced over at the seat where my older sister would sit, every time I look over at her seat I get memories that make me want to cry.

"I made your favorite Bubbles Veggie Burgers!" Professor said walking towards the table with a plate of veggie burgers.

I gave a weak smile.

He placed a burger on everyone's plate… Well almost everyone's plate…

They started eating.

"You okay Bubbles, you did eat anything all week, are you sick?" Professor asked.

How could he ask a stupid question like that I felt like blasting him with my lasers but I couldn't? Could I?

"Why would you ask a question like that. No I'm not okay I miss my sister our family is not the same! And Yes I'm sick I'm sick of you guys acting like we are perfect!" I tried to yell my voice was cracking.

"But we are a perfect family, even with Buttercup but we would be even better if she wasn't such a rebel." Blossom said putting down her burger.

"But that's what makes a family perfect; if we were all the same we wouldn't have fun! You fail to see that Blossom me and you don't act the same."

"But we know how to act, unlike her she acted so… Un ladylike."

"Is that you all you care about! A perfect family has its flaws, everyone is different that's what makes a family! I want nothing to do with this family!" I yelled flying up stairs into my room slamming the door. I started crying.

Blossom P.O.V

I sat in silence.

Was I wrong all along? I couldn't be, I'm the smartest. No Bubbles is the wrong she will see just wait till we see Buttercup she will be better than ever.

I have to right.

Could I?

Unknown P.O.V

"Everything is running smoothly, she should be completely under the affect by the end of next week." A woman with messy jet black hair who was wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Wonderful, you're doing a wonderful job Dr. Moodie." A red orb said.

"Please call me Sedusa Sir." She smirked.

"Very well, just let me know when she's ready." The orb disappeared.

Sedusa smiled, she continued to change into Dr. Moodie and walk back to her patient.

"And how are we doing today Buttercup?" She faked smiled.

Buttercup was breathing heavy, her head hanging low.

"Oh my what's wrong Dear? I told you not to fight it didn't I?" She smirked walking up to her.

"I… Don't…. Listen…. To.. No… b-body.." Buttercup muttered.

"Is that the reason why you are here?"

Buttercup tried to lift her head but failed.

"Look at you. Your pathetic sweetie stop fighting it, you're going to lose anyway."

"Huh?." Buttercup muttered.

She laughed an evil laugh. She lifted Buttercup head by her hair.

"Poor, Poor Buttercup." She smirked.

"All alone in the world, no one cares for her, she's a rebel picking fights with everyone, Disrespects her sisters who don't love her."

"My… Sister.. Does….. Love.. Me"

"They do? Oh wait you mean Bubbles? If she loved you don't you think she would come for you by now. If she loved you she wouldn't allow us to take you away from her. If she or anyone loved you, you would be happy.

Buttercup stayed silent it seemed she lost the fight even if it wasn't physically, Buttercup knew Dr. Moodie was right but she wouldn't allow herself to admit that.

"I don't care if they do or don't love me; I need no one I-"

"You're so full of shit you know that right?" She pulled on Buttercups hair more.

"Kiss my ass!" Buttercup screamed snatching her hair out of Dr. Moodie, who was surprised and back up into a table with chemicals which fell all over her causing her to burn.

"You little bitch!" She yelled as her disguise was melting away.

"Sedusa!" Buttercup yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here! Let me go!"

"Not surprised to see me huh? Well I have a little surprise for you. You are the key to Masters next plan for world domination!" She started laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

An evil Laughter filled the air.

Buttercup eyes widened she knew that laugh from anywhere.

"Hello there little Power Puff." HIM came from a red cloud.

"What do you want HIM?" Buttercup yelled trying to get loose from the chains.

"I want you my dear. You see I'm sick and tired of you and your sisters stopping my evil plan but now I know for a fact I won't lose." He smiled.

"What? What do I have to do with any of this, if you kill me you still have them and they would kick your ass!"

"That's where you're wrong my dear, I'm not fighting them… You are, you are the toughest fighter out of the three I have been watching you, you can beat them even more with your new power."

"There's no way I would work for you, you cross dressing freak!"

HIM chuckled.

"I knew you say that. So I already took the liberty of controlling you."

"What?"

"You see that black fluid that Sedusa was injecting into you, that's my blood I can now control you no matter how hard you try."

"Bitch please, like you will every control me!"

"Please allow me to show you." HIM snapped his claw.

Buttercup went into a trance.

"Sedusa can you go catch a victim and a video camera."

"Yes Sir." Sedusa took off.

Buttercup P.O.V

I snapped my eyes open.

"Buttercup."

I looked up and HIM was face to face with me.

"I see you're awake I have a surprise for you."

He turned me towards a TV.

This couldn't be happening!

"_Buttercup nod if you can hear me."_

_She nodded._

"_You see this little girl right?"_

"_Yes." She answered._

_A little girl was in the corner crying._

"_End her life… Now."_

_Buttercup walked up to Her._

"_NO PLEASE DON'T'." She cried._

I turned my head I couldn't watch I closed my eyes as the screams from the little girl filled the room.

"I didn't do it." I muttered.

"Yes you did look at your clothes."

I looked down I was covered in blood, my eyes started to get watery I forced myself not to cry.

"See Buttercup you're under my control nothing you can say or do will stop me." He said lifting my chin so I could look at him.

He let me go.

"Sedusa."

"Yes Master."

"Do one more injection."

"Yes Sir." She walked towards me and pressed the button again.

I closed my eyes clenching my teeth, to stop my screams.

"Farewell Buttercup, the games will begin soon." His voice faded as I blacked out.

Bubbles P.O.V

It's been a month and I haven't seen Buttercup I wonder if she is okay.

I made it downstairs to get ready for school, Blossom wasn't dressed.

"Are you going to school?" I asked quietly

"No, and either are you, go pack some things Professor said we are going to visit Buttercup."

"REALLY?" I asked happily.

"Yes, now hurry we only have about two hours to get to the airport." She said sipping her tea.

"Okay!" I flew upstairs throwing stuff into a suit case.

"Buttercup hold on tight I'm coming for you! And I will leave with there with you coming back to Townsville!" She cheered closing my suit case and flying down stairs.

* * *

><p>Okay 23 chapters are done. Hope this one was intense for you. R&R.


End file.
